


Testrun...

by SeasideApples (orphan_account)



Category: idk - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SeasideApples
Summary: Hiiii





	Testrun...

hora mimi ga mite iru yo

Sorry for cursing your ears and eyes to see my embarrassment


End file.
